Document FR 2 838 070, in particular, discloses a fluid container that is provided with a dispenser member that includes a push-button that, when actuated, causes a slider to retract so as to open an orifice of a fluid dispenser nozzle.
The composition of toiletries, care products, or makeup is becoming more and more complex, such that their properties and their behavior constantly require novel dispenser members to be designed.
Such dispenser members perform numerous functions. They should be sufficiently leaktight in their closed positions. They should be easy to use. The fluid should not cause the shutter to stick to the nozzle. The fluid should not dry on the outside of the nozzle, possibly causing it to be squirted or deflected while being dispensed, or possibly causing lumps or flakes to be included in the dispensed fluid. It is desirable for the volume that is occupied by the fluid between the nozzle and the pump that serves to bring it as far as the dispenser member, i.e. the “dead” volume, to be as small as possible. This makes the mechanism easier to operate, and avoids fluid stagnating for a long period in this volume. Furthermore, it is desirable that the dispenser member is inexpensive.